Sweet Disposition
by DectectiveKettle
Summary: When Harry and his friends escape the paparazzi to Lima, Ohio, what is waiting for them? TO CONFIRM: THIS IS A HARRY/KURT STORY, BUT IT STARTS OUT AS A ONE SIDED HARRY/QUINN... just for all who were wondering.
1. Sweet Disposition

One place it was not common to find a wizard was on an airplane. It wasn't because there was also the Floo network and apparating; one would merely wonder how any wizard could blend in with muggles so easily. It just so happened that this particular wizard (and three of his friends), were more well accustomed to the ways of muggles than others of their kind would be.

Harry Potter was by no means an ordinary wizard. His parents had been killed when he was just a child, leaving him with just a lightning shaped scar, a destiny and a thirst for revenge. Only a few months ago, Harry Potter had got his revenge. Voldemort was dead, and Harry was the saviour of the wizarding world.

But the constant attention had got to him. He was followed constantly – the paparazzi followed him even through muggle London, earning him even more stares. The biography offers, the job offers, the gifts and autograph seeking had finally been too much. He had fled, which was why he was now on this plane. And it had only been a month. His ex, Ginny, had understood him. He needed his space, and they had both moved on. She stayed in Britain, and didn't hassle him like she might have done.

Ron, Hermione and Luna, his three best friends, had come with him. They had been with him to hell and back, and they weren't going to leave him when he needed them most. Ron and Hermione, despite the awkwardness of their break-up, were amicable, and Ron was doing a terrible job at hiding his interest in Luna.

The four of them were headed to America, a place called Lima. Ron and Luna had undergone Muggle-Assimilation courses at the Ministry and now fit in perfectly. They were leaving the British wizarding community, indefinitely, and were going to stay with Ron's squib cousin, a Miss Emma Pillsbury. She worked at one William MacKinley High, as the guidance counsellor, a job which seemed highly appropriate for the situation.

Harry wondered to himself what America would be like. As a child he had seen glimpses of old American musicals his aunt loved, but he didn't think that American high schools would be like that. Harry had never fit in anywhere, including Hogwarts, and he hoped that this school would be different.

...

The taxi rolled smoothly out of its bay and sped on towards Lima, towards the unknown. Harry sat in the front, head pressed against the glass, iPod in. Part of their assimilation into the muggle world included being up to date with technology, and the iPod was a central part of this. Hermione had done a bit of charm work which meant he could get any number of songs on his iPod.

The volume was turned up loud, drowning out the bickering from the backseat about who got drive them into their first day of school the next day. Harry closed his eyes and drifted into a slumber, the music resonating in his head.

"Sweet Disposition,

Never too soon,

Oh, reckless abandon,

Like no-one's watching you.

A moment, a love,

A dream, aloud,

A kiss, a cry,

Our rights, our wrongs,

A moment, a love,

A dream, aloud,

A kiss, a cry,

Our rights, our wrongs,

So stay there,

Cause I'll be coming over,

And while our blood's still young

It's so young, it runs,

And won't stop til it's over,

Won't stop to surrender.

Songs of desperation,

I played them for you,

A moment, a love,

A dream, aloud,

A kiss, a cry,

Our rights, our wrongs,

A moment, a love,

A dream, aloud,

A moment, a love,

A dream, aloud."

...

(next day)

As it happened, a mutual decision was reached to make Harry drive, whether he wanted to or not. As he pulled up into the school car park, in his shiny new SUV (he did splash out occasionally), they garnered a few more stares than he was expecting, but less than he was used to. They stepped out of the car and walked into the main building of the school, leaving a trail of whisperings behind them. They had gotten no further than three steps into the building before they were stopped by a brunette with a big smile.

"Hi, I'm Rachel Berry. You must be the new British students! Welcome to MacKinley High! Here, let me take you to the Reception. As the most involved student at this school, I'm often picking up my extra work from there."

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Luna followed her, bewildered, and reached the reception admittedly much faster than they otherwise would have. The girl left them there with, "Don't forget to sign up for as many clubs as you can. They encourage unity and involvement in our school. Our Glee club is looking for new members, so maybe you could audition! See you later."

The four were left standing there in silence until Ron broke it with "What the HELL is a Glee club?"

The others shrugged, and rung the bell for the receptionist. She came over and started helping them out with their timetables, school books and lockers. She gave them all a map of the school and a list of extra-curricular activities. Then she took them all to their first class, Spanish. She knocked on the door and spoke to the teacher in there.

"Mr Schuester, sorry to interrupt, but these are the new students from England. I've just been helping them sort everything out." Mr Schuester nodded.

"Thanks for bringing them. Well, if you all will come in here. That's it, come stand at the front. Now, your names and tell us something about yourself... how about... your favourite song? Yes. Okay, you first." He nodded to Harry, who cleared his throat nervously.

"Hi, I'm Harry Potter. Um, my favourite song... I don't have a favourite as such, but I like Sweet Disposition by the Temper Trap...?" He heard a few appreciative noises, and grinned. He looked at Mr Schuester.

"Thanks, Harry. Why don't you go sit over with Noah Puckerman – the one with the mohawk. Alright, who's next. You, then."

Hermione stood forward. "Hey, there. I'm Hermione Granger. My favourite song is Blinding by Florence and the Machine."

"Right. How about you sit next to Mercedes Jones, just there." Hermione saw a girl waving and grinning, and walked over. "Who's up?"

Ron was next. "Hi, my name's Ron Weasley. My favourite song is Back In Black by ACDC."

"Awesome song. How about you go over next to Finn Hudson." Ron sat next to the freakishly tall Finn, and turned his attention to Luna.

"Right. You're last then. And you are?"

Luna stepped up. "I'm Luna Lovegood. My favourite song is Preparedness by The Bird and the Bee."

"Cool. You're next to Rachel Berry, who I am led to believe, has already met you. Anyway, guys. Irregular verbs! Difficult to get but simple after that!"

The class continued smoothly after that. Harry talked to Noah, or Puck, as he preferred to be known, but tried to focus more on learning the language that the ministry had only given him a very rudimentary course in. Class went quickly though, and he walked with Puck to math, which they also had together. Harry decided to ask what this mysterious "Glee club" was.

"Hey, Puck. This girl Rachel Berry was telling us all to join this thing called a Glee club. You have any idea what that is?"

Puck looked at him quizzically. "Oh, yeah, Glee club. It's like a show choir. You have those in England? Anyway, we basically practice songs to perfection then we got to competitions and whatnot. You thinking of joining?" Singing? Harry didn't sing.

"Sure." Shit. Harry was in it now. He tried to keep his calm. "You in it?"

"Hmm? Yeah."

"Right."

Unsure of how to break the silence that followed, Harry sat at his desk and thought about this "Glee Club" business. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea after all.

**So, what you think? Like? Hate? Indifferent? **

**Reviews are food for thought. This means faster updates. Review, my children, review.**


	2. Auditions

**Updating two days in a row means I feel very proud of myself and it also means that people get confused when I then don't update for a while... **

**Thanks for all your reviews; they're like crack to me.**

**Pairings: Honestly don't know so far, but was thinking possible Harry with either Santana, Quinn or even Hermione, Ron with Luna, Brittany or Kurt, Luna with Ron or Puck, And Hermione with Harry, Puck or Finn.**

**Do you like these pairings? Prefer any others?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Harry Potter, if I did, Klaine would have kissed long ago. **

**NB: Kurt hasn't transferred to Dalton, Karofsky remains expelled :D. Blaine or no Blaine? That is the question. Oh, and Luna is the same age as them in this...**

**KURT POV**

I, perhaps, remain the only student who hasn't met the new student. However, I had heard about them in great detail from my best friend Mercedes, who was seated at the same lunch table as me.

"...there's this drop-dead gorgeous guy, Harry, wow. I'm surprised anyone could take their eyes off him, even the guys. Black hair, green eyes, glasses. I think I'm in love. And then there's Hermione. Wow. So gorgeous. And modest. I think I saw Puck drooling. Oh, look, here they come!"

Mercedes waved insanely behind me, and I turned, along with most of the others in the room. She was right about them. Skipping in front was the girl I knew to be Luna, with waist length dirty blond hair, then the tall ginger, Ron who was looking at her adoringly and grinning. Harry and Hermione followed at a more subdued pace, deep in conversation. Mercedes was right about how gorgeous they were. Harry was tall and well-built, with messy black hair that fell into his eyes. Hermione was shorter, with amazing brown hair that framed her face perfectly. I could almost feel the waves of envy coming from every girl in the room. They followed Ron and Luna over to our table and sat. Harry and Hermione continued conversing in hushed tones while Ron and Luna introduced themselves. Ron was straight off the mark.

"Hi, I'm Ron Weasley, and I have to ask, what IS a Glee Club?" I grinned. I knew Rachel would achieve her aims

Mercedes answered, "A Glee Club is a show choir. We practice and perform songs at different levels of competition. Why, were you thinking of joining?"

"Oh, I don't sing. But Luna's got a nice voice, maybe she'll join." I looked at Luna.

"I'll only join if Ronald joins." Even speaking she had an airy, sing song voice.

Ron looked undecided, but judging by the adoring look he gave her earlier, I'm guessing he was going to do it. Finally he spoke.

"Alright, I'll do it. When are the auditions?"

"This afternoon, in the auditorium. Have you got a piece you can sing?" 

"Um, sure. I'm sure Hermione could find something." He turned to Hermione and Harry. They seemed to be arguing over something, but they were both grinning like mad. I overheard parts of their conversation.

Harry – "No, Hermione, I don't care. I'm going to buy you lunch."

Hermione – "Really, Harry, You don't have to do that."

Harry stood and made for the lunch line.

Hermione – "Harry James Potter, sit down right now, or so help me I will –""

Harry – "You'll what, Hermione? Throw a book at me. Seeker's reflexes, Hermione."

Hermione was grinning madly – "Oh, you go too far. Come back here!"

But Harry had taken off to the lunch line.

Hermione turned back to the table. I reached over and held out my hand.

"Hi, I'm Kurt Hummel. You must be Hermione. Mercedes told me all about you."

Hermione took it. "Yeah, I'm Hermione, and that fool is Harry. Wouldn't know common sense if it hit him in the face wearing nothing but a tea cosy. Anyway..."

"Listen, Ron and Luna were just saying they would like to join the school Glee Club. How about you?"

"Oh, yes, Harry was saying how he got conned into it. He's trying to convince me to join Glee by buying lunch. What he doesn't realise is that I was already considering joining."

Ron butted in. "Actually, Hermione. I'm pretty sure Harry's completely in love with you and that's why he's buying you lunch. That, and you forgot your wallet."

Hermione blushed bright red. "He's not completely in love with me, Ronald. He just broke up with Ginny and he's still a little upset. Besides, didn't you see the way he was looking at that girl? What was her name...? Quinn or something..?"

I smiled, though it was more of a grimace. "Ah, Quinn's magic allure. He'll want to watch out for her. She'll have him on a string in no time. Who'd you say convinced him to join Glee? Maybe it WAS Quinn. That would explain why Sam's upset. He's losing his girlfriend..."

Mercedes chuckled. Harry came back over, grinning manically and holding two trays of food. He held one out to Hermione, bowing his head and proclaiming, "My dearest, I return bearing gifts of food. I only hope this sacrifice is acceptable to you."

She smiled and took the tray. "Sit, brave knight, your quest is done."

He sat next to her and grinned across the table. "I'm Harry Potter. Nice to meet you all."

"Kurt Hummel and Mercedes Jones. So, where are you from in England?"

Harry answered. "Well, I'm from Surrey, but we all went to school in Scotland together. That's where we all met."

We were interrupted by Puckerman coming to sit with us.

"Hey, Puck, aren't you a little too cool to be sitting with us? The football team is giving you the stink eye."

"I figured I would come to meet the new guys and ask Ron and Harry if they were at all interested in joining the football team. You look like you've done a lot of sport. So, guys? Glee and football'd be a great mix, don't you think Harry?"

Harry looked unsure, "Alright. But I warn you, neither Ron nor I have any experience at playing football. Our sports were far rougher and more dangerous. I'm not sure we can handle the safety."

He and Ron grinned at each other and fist-bumped. Puck looked confused.

"I didn't realise sport could get much more dangerous than football."

Hermione snorted. "You have no idea. Harry's ended up in hospital because of the matches more times than I can count. Broken arm, fractured skull, the list goes on." Harry grinned. Puck grinned back.

"You guys will be perfect."

...

(after school, Glee club meeting)

Mr Schuester stood up at the front. Alright gang, we've managed to get all four of our new students to audition, so give it up. Who's first."

Ron nudged Harry in the back, who took the hint and stood up. "I'll go first."

Harry walked over to the piano. "This is one of my favourite songs. I lost someone very dear to me a year ago, and this is dedicated to them."

Harry placed his fingers on the keys nervously, and started to play.

"When I am down, and oh, my soul's so weary,

When troubles come, and my heart burdened be,

Then I am still and wait here in the silence,

Until you come, and sit awhile with me,

You raise me up,

So I can stand on mountains,

You raise me up,

To walk on stormy seas,

I am strong when I am on your shoulders,

You raise me up to more than I can be"

Mr Schuester stared in wonder. Harry's voice was amazing and rich with emotion. He could see him replacing Finn as the male lead in the near future. 

"There is no life, no life without its hunger

Each restless heart beats so imperfectly,

But when you come and I am filled with wonder,

Sometimes I think I glimpse eternity.

You raise me up,

So I can stand on mountains,

You raise me up,

To walk on stormy seas,

I am strong when I am on your shoulders,

You raise me up to more than I can be

You raise me up,

So I can stand on mountains,

You raise me up,

To walk on stormy seas,

I am strong when I am on your shoulders,

You raise me up to more than I can be."

He finished and sat in silence, before tumultuous applause filled the room. Mr Schuester smiled at him. "I think you gonna have to fight for that male lead, Finn, because Harry's here and he's phenomenal."

Harry smiled and sat with the Glee club.

Luna stood. "I'll go next."

She cued the band and started.

"Eyes from the tree take me down the way

Red riders of the dark

Help me through this maze

Do you know, mister, of this place?

Do you know, mister?

No time to waste

Won't you help me be on my way?

Won't you help me be on my way?

So I can set me free

Saw murder in her eyes

The dark of a thousand crows

Cold thriller in disguise

Blue shadows stitched to her toes

Do you know, mister, of this place?

Do you know, mister?

No time to waste

Won't you help me be on my way?

Won't you help me be on my way?

So I can set me free

There's propaganda for everyman

On the paperstand you know

When will the spinsters face

Let give that twist of grace you know

Do you know, mister, of this place?

Do you know, mister?

No time to waste

Won't you help me be on my way?

Won't you help me be on my way?

So I can set me free."

Luna's applause was less, but still good. She sat over next to Harry, who high-fived her.

Ron stood now. "I'm next. Well, this song has a story behind it. When Hermione and I dated a while ago, my friend wrote me a song to sing for her. Consequently, it is the only song I am remotely good at. Here I go." Ron picked up a guitar and strummed energetically.

"Here I am,

Face to face,

With a situation

I never, thought I'd ever see,

Strange how a dress

Can take a mess and

Make her nothing less

Than beautiful to me

It seems like my eyes

Have been transfigured

Something deep inside

Has changed,

They've been opened wide

But hold that trigger

This could mean danger

I'm falling in love,

Falling in love,

Falling in love,

I could be falling in love,

Falling in love,

Falling in love,

With Hermione Granger.

I want to let her know I feel so queasy

But I can't let it show she'd laugh, poor Weasley

Come on Ron,

You got to let it go!

This could mean danger!

I'm falling in love,

Falling in love,

Falling in love,

I could be falling in love,

Falling in love,

Falling in love,

With Hermione Granger!"

Ron finished amongst applause and laughter and went to sit with the others.

Mr Schue stood, clapping. "And last but not least, Miss Granger!"

Hermione stood up. "Okay, this song is from one of my favourite musicals, Wicked."

She sat at the piano and began to play.

"Something has changed within me  
Something is not the same  
I'm through with playing by the rules  
Of someone else's game  
Too late for second-guessing  
Too late to go back to sleep  
It's time to trust my instincts  
Close my eyes: and leap!

It's time to try  
Defying gravity  
I think I'll try  
Defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye  
I am defying gravity  
And you wont bring me down!

I'm through accepting limits  
''cause someone says they're so  
Some things I cannot change  
But till I try, I'll never know!  
Too long I've been afraid of  
Losing love I guess I've lost  
Well, if that's love  
It comes at much too high a cost!

I'd sooner buy  
Defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye  
I'm defying gravity  
I think I'll try  
Defying gravity  
And you won't bring me down!

I'd sooner buy  
Defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye  
I'm defying gravity  
I think I'll try  
Defying gravity  
And never bring me down!  
bring me down!"

Her voice was amazing, out stripping Rachel measures. Everyone could only look on, in awe. Only, Rachel was glaring at her. As she finished, the applause that broke out was enough to get the attention of many people out in the corridor.

Mr Schue stood. "Well, we have four new members, and I believe we may even have as new leading couple! Well done all. We're bringing it home at Regionals. Alright, that's enough for today. Off you go."

**You Raise Me Up – Josh Groban**

**.com/watch?v=aJxrX42WcjQ **

**Black Crow – Angus and Julia Stone**

**.com/watch?v=5FlJYPBTyqU**

**Granger Danger – Joey Richter and Lauren Lopez**

**.com/watch?v=wzDAVZeY7BA**

**Defying Gravity – Idina Menzel and Kristen Chenoweth**

**.com/watch?v=FlMBcTGJ4YM**

**Reviews, please?**


	3. Song Suggestions, Please?

Song suggestions please?

So I'm getting that the large majority would like Harry/Kurt, Hermione/Puck and Ron/Luna? If not, please let me know what you want.

Once again, song suggestions?


	4. Lovebug

**Here is the verdict. So far the story is Harry/Quinn, which will most likely lead to Kurt/Blaine. Other pairings include Brittany/Santana, Ron/Luna. The only one I need help with is Hermione. Who do you want her to be with?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Glee or any of the songs used in this story.**

**QUINN POV**

It had been two weeks, and he was driving me crazy. Harry. Just the name was enough. Not only was he possibly the best looking person I had ever met, he was the kindest, sweetest person I HAD ever met. His face told a thousand tales of heartbreak. Right now all I wanted was for Harry to take me in his arms and tell me all about the things he had seen. He was the meaning of perfect.

This week we had been given, not an assignment, as such, but an exercise. We had to choose a song that had particular meaning to us and sing it. It wasn't the song that mattered, but the depth of emotion. Harry was singing now, and I doubted an atomic bomb could break me out of my reverie. His voice was so beautiful, and his eyes were closed with the emotion.

"_When all you do is ramble  
And you ain't got no time for love  
My darlin' lay your body down  
My darlin' lay your head down_

Like a paper aeroplane  
Like a lonely vagabond  
Peace, it is fragile and travels alone  
If you don't talk to strangers you'll never know

Still trying to fight the battles won  
One thousand origami birds that burnt up flying too close to the sun."  


I didn't know the song, but it was still beautiful.

_"Oh, Lord  
Peace will come  
Oh, Lord_

When your shoes are all worn through  
And your blistered feet are bleeding  
My darlin' lay your body down  
My darlin' lay your head down

Still trying to fix the damage done  
One thousand origami birds that burnt up flying to close to the sun

Oh, Lord  
Peace will come  
Oh, Lord

When your heart is filled with anger  
And your eyes can barely see  
When your muscles all are burning  
And you've forgotten your own name  
When the road ahead is winding  
My darlin' lay your body down  
My darlin' lay your head down  
My darlin' lay your body down  
My darlin' lay your head down

One thousand origami birds that burnt up flying to close to the sun.

Oh, Lord  
Peace will come  
Oh, Lord."

I clapped loudly as he finished, earning me a slightly suspicious look from Sam. Oh, shit. Sam. What was I going to do about that? I couldn't just break-up with him, he'd know something was up. Shit. Shit.

Mr Schue stood up. "Alright, that was great Harry, really great. That's about time. We'll finish up the rest tomorrow, okay? Pack up, everyone." I stood up quickly, earning another strange look from Sam, and hurried to catch up with Harry.

"Hey, Harry!" He looked around.

"Oh, hey Quinn."

"Hey, I was going to get a few friends around for a party on Saturday, and was wondering if you and your friends wanted to come?"

"Um, sure." He looked unsure. He didn't look convinced, but I was desperate.

"No funny business. Just music, movies, that sort of thing. We'd love to have you there, you know, giving you a proper introduction to Glee. Think about it, 'kay?"

I walked off before he could answer. Maybe if I'd waited just a few seconds more, I'd have seen the little smile on his face. The smile that mirrored mine. The one that broke Sam's heart.

**SAM POV**

Quinn had been acting weird since those new kids came here. At first I thought it was just Quinn being, well, Quinn. But then I started noticing the looks she gave that guy Harry every time she thought no-one was looking. I didn't know what to make of it.

People say I'm thick, but I'm really quite intelligent. I knew there was something going on between them, and I wanted to find out what it was. I had worked so hard to get Quinn, and now she was slipping through my fingers.

The others seemed to have noticed too – I could see it in the way Finn and Puck gave me almost sympathetic looks. This had all happened before. The only one who seemed to have not noticed was Harry himself. Either he was clueless, or just completely besotted with that other girl, Hermione. They had their moments too. Perhaps the whole Quinn/Harry thing was just one-sided. I hoped for my sake that it was.

That was until Glee practice this afternoon. Quinn was just staring at him adoringly throughout his song. Then at the end of practice, she practically sprinted over to him and came back with a great big, guilty smile on her face.

I caught up with her later. "You seemed to enjoy Harry's song today."

She looked back at me, without a trace of fear. "Yeah. He's got a really great voice. Even better, sacrilege as it may seem, than the mighty Finn, football conqueror and singing wonder." There was a clear trace of bitterness in her voice as she spoke. I looked at her and knew that I had lost her already. She had slipped through my fingers like she had done with Finn and Puck. I hoped for her happiness that Harry could catch the load. I tried to stop the tears surfacing. In any case, right now I was being the bigger man. The more worthy.

"Quinn, look at me." She looked up, confused.

"What is it?"

"I don't think this relationship is going to work. It's just... I don't feel like we are equally committed to it. No, don't say anything. Look, I may not be smart, but I ain't dumb. I saw you looking at Harry. I can see how you feel in your face. It's exactly how I look at you. I just hope that if it doesn't work out with him, that you know I'm still here. Bye, then." I turned my back and walked away.

It was then that I wondered if I was overreacting.

**QUINN POV**

Sam just broke up with me. The large majority of me is relieved that it happened so quickly and painlessly, but the rest questions Sam's motives. Sure, I'm not one to be tied down, and his "promise ring" was taking it one step too far, but I really don't see why he broke up with me.

Sure, maybe he saw me looking at Harry, but I know from experience that I wasn't being obvious. There had to be something else, too. Sam wasn't exactly one to break up with me for no reason, especially when he had proclaimed his undying love for me not too long ago.

I never loved him, really. Sure, I felt strongly about him, but I feel strongly about Finn and Puck, too, and that didn't exactly work out. I also felt strongly about Harry. Did I? I mean, I'd barely had a conversation with him, and now I was willing to drop a relationship with my caring, compassionate boyfriend to chase after some eye-candy. I just felt safe with Harry. It was something I hadn't experienced since before I got pregnant, when I lost my position as, effectively, head of the school.

Was that what I craved? Social immunity? Protection from slushies and bullies? Control over the little people who fought to let you walk on them? Perhaps my craving for Harry was just my self-centred way of saying that I need to be at the top. In the school, Harry was all but untouchable. He had gained a position on the football team, looked set to knock Finn out of Quarterback and Male Lead, and was, most importantly, single. The girls adored him, and even the guys hadn't had the guts to slushy him. His assembly rendition of "Nothin on You" at assembly had brought his cred level up even more. He was slowly but surely bringing the Glee club out of the pits of despair and into the limelight. Getting him as my boyfriend would make me untouchable too. I would be Queen Bee again, and everything would go back to normal.

Regardless, part of me deep down really liked Harry as a person, not just as an accessory. Perhaps I would take Sam's advice. Harry was worth fighting for.

...

**QUINN POV**

"And at long last we have the one and only Quinn Fabray, performing Sting's classic "Fields of Gold". The Glee kids clapped, and settled back into their seats. I walked into the centre of the room, taking calming breaths. I saw Sam looking sadly at me. I tried my best to not feel guilty as I began to sing, looking at everybody, pausing for slightly longer on Harry's face. The more I thought about it, the less suitable my song seemed. I wondered how Sam would take it.

"_You'll remember me when the west wind moves  
Upon the fields of barley  
You'll forget the sun in his jealous sky  
As we walk in fields of gold  
So she took her love for to gaze awhile  
Upon the fields of barley  
In his arms she fell as her hair came down  
Among the fields of gold_

Will you stay with me, will you be my love  
Among the fields of barley?  
We'll forget the sun in his jealous sky  
As we lie in fields of gold  
See the west wind move like a lover so  
Upon the fields of barley  
Feel her body rise when you kiss her mouth  
Among the fields of gold

I never made promises lightly  
And there have been some that I've broken  
But I swear in the days still left  
We'll walk in fields of gold  
We'll walk in fields of gold

Many years have passed since those summer days  
Among the fields of barley  
See the children run as the sun goes down  
Among the fields of gold  
You'll remember me when the west wind moves  
Upon the fields of barley  
You can tell the sun in his jealous sky  
When we walked in fields of gold  
When we walked in fields of gold  
When we walked in fields of gold"

I held the last note as I looked into Harry's eyes, begging for some kind of reaction, any reaction. His expression was near unreadable. He seemed pensieve and unless I was wrong, there was definitely a trace of affection there. I could work with that. I could easily work with that.

I just needed a kickstart.

**So, what you think? I'm not sure about the entire Sam/Quinn break up scene, but it will do for now.**

**Sorry about the excessive use of obscure Australian songs... **

**I need a few things from you all (reviews, for one)**

**Here:**

**(FILL IN)**

**Song and Artist:**

**Who sings:**

**To who:**

**Circumstance:**

**I was thinking of incorporating the Four Chord Song (I'm trying, I swear) by the Axis of Awesome, to help Rachel with her original song idea. I probably wont make them sing original songs, but I just love this song so much. **

**Songs used this chapter**

**A Thousand Origami Birds – Jack Carty**

**.com/watch?v=F-Han7bB73A**

**Fields of Gold – Sting**

**.com/watch?v=RPmv4w4HjCk&feature=fvst**


	5. SexySilly Love Songs PART 1

**SEXY RE-WRITE! So I can keep the wonderful Brittana/Santittany bit (I have big plans for them) and involve a bit of Potterness. It's pretty much my two favourite things in one.**

**So, basically, it's like a mash-up of Sexy and Silly Love Songs... I guess?**

**Anyway, on with the show.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Harry Potter. If I did, I would be filthy rich and have my own fragrance... Its tagline would be "You just got Zized!"**

**Moving on.**

**BTW, I don't think Lauren is going to be in this story. It's not that I don't like her, but the only reason she was in the show was because Kurt left and Puck fancies her. And, as neither of these happen in the fic, it seems difficult to meld her in any other way. I'll try to fit her in as a minor character.**

**NB: I can't fit songs for everyone in, so bear with me.**

**...**

**MR SCHUE POV**

Every time I walk into the choir room, it's a new experience. New emotions. New discussions. Today was no different. Quinn and Sam were sitting on opposite sides of the room, occasionally sending each other looks that simultaneously could be read as angry, sad, resentful, guilty and longing. I quickly sussed out that they were most likely having some form of relationship trouble, and I decided to divert my duet plans for another time. Kurt was sitting up the back, deep in thought. Mercedes was next to him, looking concerned and overwhelmed with the Oh-so-subtle tension in the room. Ron and Luna were sitting in their usual haze of loved up bliss, a feeling that had swamped the room from their first day, regardless of what the two of them said. Puck sat next to Santana, who was linking pinkies with Brittany, who in turn was listening to Artie talking about something that was evidently of no interest to her. Puck seemed to be looking at Hermione far too much for it to be considered strictly neutral, and Hermione didn't seem to care – there was a fair amount of staring on her behalf too. Harry was, like Kurt, in some sort of reverie, while Rachel tried to explain her plans for Regionals while an exasperated Finn seemed simultaneously annoyed and relieved that she wasn't talking to him. Mike and Tina were sitting on the side, smiling lovingly and having a proper, two-sided conversation.

"Alright, alright, listen up guys. It has come to my attention that you all know, er, very little about, the, er, intricacies of... adult relationships." There were a few sniggers in the crowd. "And as you will all soon be thrown head first into that world, I think it is best that we, uh, educate you. So I've invited a friend of ours to come and help. Please welcome Miss Holly Holiday!" There was raucous applause for Holly as she strode in, and cued the band. As she sang and danced to "Don't You Want To Touch Me", I started to notice how beautiful she was. I wasn't really sure how this song taught about sex, though. I raised an eyebrow at her. She just smiled.

She flicked her hair back as the song ended. "And remember, every time you have sex with someone, you're having sex with EVERYONE they've EVER had sex with." She smiled as everyone in the room's faces fell simultaneously. She nodded at me, acknowledging the completion of her mission. I clapped for her.

"Thanks, Holly, that was great. Now you see the importance of taking these things seriously – it's not something to joke about. I'm going to let you think about that. Now as you know, Valentine 's Day is coming up, and it's an important time for hopeless romantics all around your world. Your assignment for the week is to think of a song that completely expresses your feelings for another person. It doesn't matter who it is – they can be in Glee club or not. Here's the catch – you can't sing it. You have to find some way of communicating with another member of Glee, who will then serenade the person of your choice." There were a few mutinous whispers. "Also, at the end of the week, we will be performing at the Valentine's day assembly, so brainstorm ideas for that."

Rachel almost instantaneously whipped out her notebook and started writing down ideas.

"Alright, well done today. See you next practice."

...

**RACHEL POV**

I need the perfect song for Finn. I desperately needed him back, and I needed to prove myself. While I would prefer to perform it myself, I was going to have to defer it, probably to Hermione, the only other person who can sing nearly as well as me. I don't know why everyone loves her so much. Can't they just accept that I'm the most talented person in Glee?

It wouldn't be long until I get out of this place. Then I can show the world that I am truly the most talented performer around. It wouldn't be long until Finn saw all I could be. Oh how he would pine for me then. I would laugh and tease him, but ultimately end up with him. Then I would die an untimely death, and Finn would be distraught, singing a moving ballad at my funeral before throwing himself into the ground with my coffin, where his body would be buried slowly along with me. How fitting.

Then I knew which song I would use. On my way to Spanish I scrawled it on a piece of paper with "to Finn" written in capitals next to it. I dropped it as I walked past Hermione. She picked it up and called to me that I dropped it, before reading it and stopping short.

...

**SANTANA POV**

"...I like it when we make out and stuff." I sighed at Brit.

"And that's not cheating because?"

She looked up. "The plumbing's different." I nodded. She looked tentative as she spoke again.

"Santana? What are we?" I stopped in my tracks. I wasn't sure how to deal with this.

"We are Brittany and Santana, super hot cheerleaders, singers extraordinaire, and the most sought after girls in Lima." She didn't buy it.

"No. I mean, what are WE?" I took a deep breath.

"I don't want to talk about this Brit. I've told you before. It's better without feelings. Heck, I think it's better without eye-contact. So I'm gonna shut off this conversation right now." I knew if I didn't it would ultimately lead to the realisation of some not entirely welcome feelings.

"But, San, I want to talk about it. It confuses me." I try my best for a sympathetic smile, but I'm fairly sure it comes out as a grimace.

"Breakfast confuses you."

"Sometimes it's sweet, and sometimes it's salty. What if I have eggs for dinner? What is it then?" I sigh.

"Fine. We'll talk about it."

"Not just with us. With an adult." Damn her persistence.

"Alright, then. We'll talk to an adult." I could tell that this was a bad idea. She smiles. I don't. this isn't going to end well.

...

**FINN POV**

I really want to sing for Quinn, but that would be really awkward, given the circumstance of our break-up last year. Mr Schue never really specified what our song had to be about. Sure he said "completely express your feelings for another person", but he never really implied that they had to be romantic. I was going to get someone to sing for Kurt. And I knew which song.

...

**PUCK POV**

Don't get me wrong, I AM a badass who sleeps around a lot more than his mother is completely comfortable, and SURE I got put in juve, but I have feelings too. I really did fancy Rachel when we dated well back, I'm really just not man enough to accept that I have feelings, which is just a bit ironic. So when Mr Schue asked us to "completely express our feelings" I was a little hesitant at first. But then I decided it was time to man up and ask her out. Her. Hermione.

I just needed a song. A song that was obscure enough that it seems I put some thought into it, yet one that was well known enough so that she'd know it. My cousin had compiled me a mix for my birthday and there was a song which I thought could express my feelings in a sort of bad-ass way.

...

**SANTANA POV**

After our extremely awkward meeting with Miss Holliday, nothing has changed. I guess that shot that horse in the face. At least, nothing has changed between me and Brittany. I was changing. It took that meeting for me to realise why I was a bitch. I was running away from my feelings. My feelings for Brit. I knew I couldn't hide them, but Brit just didn't reciprocate, or not in the ideal way. I would've felt better if she had just rejected me flat out. But no. Feeling second best, like a compromise was not what I wanted to feel. I told her how I felt, I even sang how I felt, in front of the Glee club; luckily only Rachel seemed to guess what was going on, and even then she had no idea.

But I was Santana Fucking Lopez. I wasn't going down without a fight. Wheels was going down, and I was going to get Brittany and show her that I was right for her. And I had the perfect song. I dropped a note into Harry's locker.

Now that I thought about it, the lyrics would probably give me away to the whole of Glee club. I needed a diversion. I saw Sam walk towards me. Perfect. I walked over to him. "Hey Sam."

"Hey Santana." He looked me up and down appreciatively. I pretended I didn't notice. I smiled at him sexily.

"I was thinking, we should, you know, "catch up" after school sometime. If you get my gist." He seemed to see where this was going, and grinned. He reminded me of an overgrown toddler at Christmas. It briefly occurred to me that he was getting over Quinn very fast. "Anyway, call me."

I turned and walked off, almost feeling his gaze burn into my ass. I felt a little guilty at what I was doing. I didn't care. It was all for the greater good.

...

**MR SHUE**

My favourite time of the week had come around again. Glee. It was time for us to hear declarations of undying love.

"Hey guys! You as excited as I am?" Apparently not. "Anyway... Who's up first? Remember, you can't say who is dedicating the song, only who it is for. Artie? You want to go first? Come on over."

Artie rolled over, guitar in his lap. "This song is for Kurt." Kurt perked up a little. "It doesn't seem to be a love song, as such, but it's a good song."

"The road is long

With many a winding turn

That leads us to who knows where

Who knows where

But I'm strong

Strong enough to carry him

He ain't heavy, he's my brother

So on we go

His welfare is of my concern

No burden is he to bear

We'll get there

For I know

He would not encumber me

He ain't heavy, he's my brother

If I'm laden, at all

I'm laden, with sadness

That everyone's heart

Isn't filled with the gladness

Of love for one another

It's a long, long road

From which there is no return

While we're on the way to there

Why not share

And the load

Doesn't weigh me down at all

He ain't heavy he's my brother

He's my brother

He ain't heavy, he's my brother"

Kurt looked satisfied with this song, if a little miffed that it wasn't a love song. Everyone clapped and Artie returned to his place. It didn't take a genius to figure out who's tribute that was, and Kurt nodded over at Finn, who smiled back.

I stood again. "Who's next?" Harry raised a hand. "Alright."

Harry moved up front, getting the guitar from Artie as he passed.

"This song is for Brittany." He smiled at her.

"Truth be told, it's hard not to notice you  
I've tried to hold it in  
And just this once, I let you surround me  
Now my walls are caving in  
I am the one who loves you  
And I've been here all along, all along

So how do I get by?  
How do I deal?  
I put it all aside  
To tell you how I feel  
Now I'm hurt and I'm lost inside  
And I'd give anything for you to be mine  
How do I get by?  
And how do I deal?

Yesterday things were so much easier  
I'd never let you see  
And now you know why things could never be that simple  
This love is breaking me  
It took so long to see what  
You've shown me all along, all along

I've opened up and I'm coming clean  
That my love for you has got a hold on me  
But my pride keeps getting in the way  
Now it's said and done but I need you to know  
That I love you too much just to let you go  
And if I'm not the one then there's nothing left to say

I've opened up and I'm coming clean  
That my love for you has got a hold on me  
But my pride keeps getting in the way  
Now it's said and done but I need you to know  
That I love you too much just to let you go  
And if I'm not the one then there's nothing left to say."

Everyone seemed a little confused at the end and wondered whose song it was. Artie looked at Brittany expectantly, along with many of the Glee club. Brittany merely shrugged, though her face told a different story. Slicing the tension in the room as though with a knife, I invited the next person up. It was Hermione.

She seemed nervous. I smiled encouragingly at her. She smiled weakly back.

"First, I have a song dedication for Finn. Here we go." She cued the band.

"It won't be long yeah, yeah, yeah  
It won't be long yeah, yeah, yeah  
It won't be long yeah  
'Til I belong to you.

Every night when everybody has fun,  
Here am I sitting all on my own,

It won't be long yeah, yeah, yeah  
It won't be long yeah, yeah, yeah  
It won't be long yeah  
'Til I belong to you.

Since you left me I'm so alone,  
Now you're coming, you're coming on home,  
I'll be good like I know I should,  
You're coming home, you're coming home.

Every night the tears come down from my eyes,  
Every day I've done nothing but cry.

It won't be long yeah, yeah, yeah  
It won't be long yeah, yeah, yeah  
It won't be long yeah  
Til I belong to you.

Since you left me I'm so alone,  
Now you're coming, you're coming on home,  
I'll be good like I know I should,  
You're coming home, you're coming home.

So, every day we'll be happy, I know,  
now I know that you won't leave me no more.

It won't be long yeah, yeah, yeah  
It won't be long yeah, yeah, yeah  
It won't be long yeah  
'Til I belong to you."

Rachel was grinning even more manically than usual, so I assumed that this was her dedication. No-one else really seemed to care who it was from.

"I have another song. This one is dedicate to Harry." The band started up again.

"Tall dark and super manly  
Puts papers in his briefcase and drives away  
To save the world or go to work  
It's the same thing to me  
He's got his mother's eyes, his father's ambition  
I wonder if he knows how much that I miss him  
Hang on every word you say  
And you smile and say how are you?  
And I'll say just fine.  
I always forget to tell you I love you.  
I'll love you forever

I watched Superman fly away  
You got a busy day today  
Go save the world  
I'll be around  
I watched superman fly away  
Come back I'll be with you someday  
I'll be right here on the ground  
When you come back down

Tall, dark and beautiful, he's complicated, he's irrational  
But I hope someday he'll take me away and save the day, yeah  
Something in his deep brown eyes has me saying,  
He's not all bad like his reputation  
And I can't hear one single word they say.  
And you'll leave, got places to be and I'll be OK  
I always forget to tell you I love you  
I loved you from the very first day

I watched Superman fly away  
You got a busy day today  
Go save the world, I'll be around  
I watched Superman fly away  
Come back, I'll be with you someday  
I'll be right here on the ground  
When you come back down

And I watch you fly around the world  
And I hope you don't save some other girl  
Don't forget, don't forget about me  
I'm far away but I never let you go  
I'm love struck and looking out the window  
Don't forget, don't forget where I'll be  
Right here wishing the flowers were from you  
Wishing the card was from you  
Wishing the call was from you  
'Cause I've loved you from the very first day

I watched Superman fly away  
You got a busy day today  
Go save the world, I'll be around  
For ever and ever  
I watched Superman fly away  
I swear I'll be with you someday  
I'll be right here on the ground  
When you come back down

Come back down."

Everyone cheered at the end, except Harry, who merely looked very confused. I saw him engage Hermione in conversation as she sat down next to him. She seemed to mirror his confusion too. I didn't really understand what the big deal was, and got on with the show. Sam got up before I even asked.

"Sorry if I'm breaking the pattern of relatively mellow songs, but I have a song dedication for Hermione."

"My girl is ready to take control  
She just blows my mind  
She only listens to the radio to see who's alive  
Yeah!

She wakes up scared of getting old  
She don't feel no shame  
She knows so many pretty boys  
but they are all the same

They said "Oh, hey there girl, tell me what do you do"  
She says "um, nothing but I'm damn sure it's more than you"

That girl is a genius  
Who-o-o-o-o-o-o-oa  
I think she's serious  
Who-o-o-o-o-o-o-oa

If what you know is who you are  
Then she's everything  
You don't need an education to know the class that you're in

They said "Hey there, girl, tell me what do you do?"  
She says "nothing, but I'm damn sure it's more than you"

That girl is a genius  
Who-o-o-o-o-o-o-oa  
I think she's serious  
Who-o-o-o-o-o-o-oa  
That girl is a genius  
Who-o-o-o-o-o-o-oa  
I think she's serious  
Who-o-o-o-o-o-o-oa

Hey there boy come over and sit  
Love is when you wanna kiss and you get bit

That girl is a genius  
Who-o-o-o-o-o-o-oa  
I think she's serious  
Who-o-o-o-o-o-o-oa

That girl is a genius  
Who-o-o-o-o-o-o-oa  
I think she's serious  
Who-o-o-o-o-o-o-oa

That girl is a genius  
That girl is a genius  
That girl is a genius  
Who-o-o-o-o-o-o-oa!" 

Hermione blushed throughout, not helped by Harry, who was poking her in the ribs and teasing her. It crossed my mind that it might've been him who dedicated that song to her. The rest of the afternoon passed quickly, with only one bout of tears, when Puck dedicated a song to Tina. Luckily, everyone had had a song dedicated to them, which meant everyone was a lot happier than they might've otherwise been.

"You guys all did great today. Glad to see you all took this assignment seriously-" I shot a look at Puck, who looked around innocently. "Has anyone got an idea for the Valentine's day assembly?"

Rachel's hand shot up immediately. I looked for anyone else. "Ah, Harry. What do you have in mind?"

Rachel looked a bit pissed off that Harry had been chosen over her, but listened to him with some patience.

"Mr Schuester, I have what I have been told is an excellent idea." He told us all his idea, with everyone (par Rachel) agreeing that this was a great plan. I could see it working out very well.

"How's that for an idea, huh? Great thinking, Harry. I think I speak on behalf of the team when I offer you and Hermione the solos?" Everyone (par Rachel, again) murmured in agreement. "Brittany and Mike can choreograph for us, is that cool?" There was a resounding chorus of "yes" from the club.

"I think that's it for the day, then. Off you all go." Their chairs all scraped back in unison and a light chatter built at once as they all left for the day.

"Oh, and Finn, you still need to finish that Spanish homework for me." I could tell he hadn't heard/ignored it. Nothing ever changes, does it?

**Part 2 later. I'm tired. R&R, please?**

**It Won't Be Long – The Beatles**

**.com/watch?v=p8HQM211RZ4**

**Superman – Taylor Swift**

**.com/watch?v=ZM5thzMaEl8**

**She's a Genius - JET**

**.com/watch?v=IVA799gKNzo**

**How Do I Get By – James Butterworth**

**.com/watch?v=T8lvRUeeyoY**

**He Ain't Heavy, He's My Brother – The Hollies**

**.com/watch?v=C1KtScrqtbc **

**Night, night. Off to bed now.**


End file.
